nurse fuchoin
by invi-chan
Summary: Drabble inspiré par l'épisode 38 de l'anime. [KazukiXJubei]


**Texte by Morrigan Mikagami**

**Traduction by invi-chan**

Infirmière Fucho.In

Il marchait vers l'Honky Tonk sans un mot et sans rien, excepté son éternel sourire.

« K-Kazu-chan !... »

Ginji le regardait la bouche à moitié ouverte devant sa pizza, Ban recrâcha son café chaud sur le journal de Paul, et Emishi, qui revenait des toilettes eut la bouche clouée par terre en le voyant.

Mais Kazuki les ignora et il examina le petit café, cherchant le visage parfaitement ciselé qui était caché par le col de sa chemise et ces doux yeux marrons cachés derrière des lunettes bleues.

Kazuki fronça un peu les sourcils en n'apercevant pas Jubei. Le dieu des aiguilles lui avait laissé un message urgent sur son portable, lui demandant d'aller à l'Honky Tonk le plus vite possible.

« J'ai besoin de te voir, Kazuki. »

C'était tout ce que Jubei avait dit. L'urgence dans sa voix ne semblait pas contenir de détresse, par conséquent Kazuki se sentait calme. Il s'était tout de même rué hors de son appartement avec hâte si bien qu'il avait complètement oublié que ce qu'il portait était, eh bien, quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas du tout porter.

« Kawaii yo, Kazuki-san ! »

Ce n'était même pas quand Natsumi jaillit de derrière le comptoir avec admiration et respect que Kazuki se souvint des vêtements inhabituels qu'il portait : l'uniforme d'infirmière qu'il avait eu à l'hôpital il y a quelques semaines, quand l'infirmière principale l'avait pris pour une de ses subordonnées s'occupant des vieux patients. Il ne faisait qu'attendre Jubei, qui s'était perdu, quand la seconde fois qu'il le vit, l'horrible vieille infirmière l'avait emmené dans les vestiaires et lui avait mis l'uniforme blanc.

Ce fut sa malchance qui fit que lorsqu'il retourna à l'hôpital ce jour pour prendre quelques médicaments pour son ami la terrifiante infirmière principale l'attrapa de nouveau et lui fit porter avec succès l'uniforme. Il semblait que cela allait parfaitement à Kazuki, on ne pouvait pas imaginer que c'était une taille de fille et une tenue en premier lieu.

Alors que ses yeux clignaient d'irritation, il réalisa que ce n'était pas la première fois que les autres le voyaient dans cet uniforme, alors pourquoi restaient-il bouche bée devant lui comme des lycéens ?

« Huu-hh, Ito-maki... »

La surprise et l'embarrassement de ces idioties rendirent les joues de Kazuki un peu rouge. Pas le temps de retourner à son appartement maintenant pour se changer. De toute façon, Jubei ne pouvait même pas le voir dans cette tenue.

Comme il avait tort.

Parce que peu de temps après qu'il se soit assis sur un des tabourets du bar, le carillon qui était suspendu à la porte sonna alors que la porte de l'Honky Tonk s'ouvrait pour laisser apparaître un nouveau venu.

« Kazuki ? » C'était Jubei.

Kazuki se retourna pour trouver l'autre homme debout, le choc se répertoriant partout sur son beau visage ... et dans ses grands yeux brillants noisettes. C'était la raison pour le maître des fils de se retourner avec étonnement : Jubei pouvait voir de nouveau !

Qui était le plus perplexe, personne ne pouvait le dire. Les deux restèrent un moment à se regarder, diverses expressions passant sur leur visage.

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, Kazuki mit ses bras autour de son meilleur ami, il paraissait s'être remis de cette merveilleuse nouvelle. Jubei, de son côté, n'avait pas l'air d'avoir retrouvé son sang-froid.

« Jubei ? » appela Kazuki alors qu'il voyait le manque de réponse de l'autre homme. Il s'éloigna de Jubei et le secoua brusquement.

« A-anou... » Il regarda son meilleur ami bégayer tandis qu'il le regardait fixement, ses yeux clignaient, et ses joues se teintaient de rouges. « O-ore wa... omae-e.. »

Pour une raison ou pour une autre, il se sentit nostalgique de cette scène : quand Jubei essayait de dire quelque chose mais que les mots ne sortaient pas.

Mais avant que Kazuki ne puisse le pousser davantage, Jubei laissa échapper une coulée de bave incolore--

« Guu-hh...hot, sexy... »

-- et il tomba par terre avec un saignement de nez.

xXOwariXx


End file.
